we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumour Patrol
Welcome to the Rumor Patrol, the page where you'll find the latest rumors revolving around Princess Daisy. We Are Daisy Wikia is simply relaying the information here. If you have seen any rumors, feel free to add them to this section with a link to your source by editing this page or leaving a comment below. Note: Rumors that have been proven false will be labeled as "REJECTED" and placed towards the bottom, while ongoing indefinite rumors will remain towards the top. Daisy Will Appear In Super Mario Run? According to Jaxson Tapp, A writer for Nintendo Wire, it seems the Super Mario Run App has disappeared from the App-store. They had reported they have a trusted source to state that there's a new game mode being introduced and that Princess Daisy supposedly was in the game in a hidden update before the game had been removed. The report: "Our source, who was pushed an update for the game to their device before it was removed, first describes a new, updated icon for the app, featuring “Mario winking and looking to his left,” and a loading screen featuring Mario jumping with the bottom left of the screen torn off, showing a rainbow ? Block. This new loading screen also states “New Game Mode: X 10 Run!” with the option to load the new mode right from that screen via a “Play Now” option. When in the main Kingdom screen, there is a yellow Warp Pipe on the left of the green Warp Pipe for Tour mode." "When starting up X 10 Run for the first time, players are told that Princess Daisy is in trouble, and it’s up to the player to rescue her. X 10 Run asks for Toad Rally Tickets to allow you to play, and consists of 10 quick, 10-second levels where the player collects three rainbow coins before reaching the Goal Pole. The more rainbow coins collected, the closer the player gets to a chance to hit a giant Rainbow ? Block that gives bigger items to be used in Kingdom Builder, such as Toad Houses. As far as our source could tell, there was no penalty for not collecting all three coins — you were rewarded just for completing the levels." Article: https://nintendowire.com/news/2017/09/05/rumor-new-mode-coming-super-mario-run/ Daisy appears in Mario is Missing In the game Mario is Missing! (for the NES version released in 1992), Mario is kidnapped by Bowser and Luigi is the protagonist. During one point in the game, Luigi must receive information from a woman in an information booth to advance. What is interesting is that this woman inside the information booth looks very similar to Daisy (pictured left). The similarities begin with the woman's crown on her head, which already provides implications to the woman being a princess. Although the jewel colors (if any) on her crown cannot be distinguished, visible turquoise-like earrings are clearly visible near her ears, along with a turquoise amulet with four white petals surrounding it. On a more macroscopic level, the woman's hair color is brown, and she appears to be wearing a yellow dress with short, white gloves (some of the skin of her arms is visible). While the sprite for this woman has clear connections to the Princess Peach sprite used in Super Mario World, the similarities to Princess Daisy's insignia of the time outweigh the similar base sprite to Peach, almost surely confirming the woman is not Princess Peach at the very least. From a historical point of view, the timeline of Super Mario Land (1989) and Mario is Missing! (1992) While this apparition has never been outright confirmed to be Daisy, the similarities are striking. In addition, there are multiple information booths throughout the game with different women in each, depending on the location in game. Another woman of interest is the one picture right: a woman with blonde hair and blue dress. The receptionist at the information center in this center looks like Daisy as well, in a different manner. As the date of Mario is Missing! ''was created at a time when Daisy's official color scheme and character attributes was still being experimented with, a particular one-time appearance of Daisy depicted her in a blue dress with yellow hair in ''NES OPEN Tournament Golf ''which was released in 1991, ''just one year before Mario is Missing! ''(1992). As such, the game developers of ''Mario is Missing! ''most likely saw Daisy's latest color change in her blue dress and decided to incorporate that variant of Daisy in the game as well. The blonde hair and blue dress with '''short sleeves '''heavily correlate to Daisy's depiction from ''NES OPEN Tournament Golf ''cover. Daisy themed Yoshi originally intended for Yoshi's Woolly World Wii U? There is a Orange-themed Yoshi with Daisy's colors and flower insignia which can be unlocked in Yoshi's Woolly World. While it alludes to Daisy's primary colors, as well as having an orange on its nose as a nod to Princess ORANGE, the costume lacks some skin details the other two Princess' (Peach and Rosalina) Yoshis have. Could this costume have potentially been the Yoshi unlocked through a Daisy amiibo? After finding out that the theoretical Daisy amiibo was canceled, the development team of Yoshi's Woolly World just made it a random unlock? Or are the resemblances just a coincidence? In the 3DS version of the game, Daisy did in fact receive a Yoshi resembling her. It can be unlocked by scanning a Daisy amiibo into the game. Daisy has a Sports Outfit Costume for Super Mario Maker Before the official announcement of her costume in the 15th of January, a fan (Kinja) published a message on Twitter in December to say that he discovered two costumes for Daisy on the official Japanese Super Mario Maker site: Two or three days later, he admitted that it was a fake and that he created them. He wanted to show to Nintendo that Daisy was very wanted for Super Mario Maker, but disappointed a lot of people. Eventually, she did get in, with a sprite that looks slightly different to this fan render - dress only (no sports outfit) Daisy has a major role in Paper Mario for Wii U Rumurs stated that there would be a new Paper Mario game for the Wii U, where the next Paper Mario would take place in Sarasaland with Daisy given a major role. The person who launched this rumor apparently was correct in previous "leaks" and predicted several games's details before they were made known to the public. Later on, the same person stated there would be a Nintendo Direct in February talking about this new game and Daisy in it. However, by the time February passed, there was no Nintendo Direct, and several members reached out, to which the original source stated: "''And with that said I'm asking you to leave me alone. Pass the message onto your good buddy memoryman too please. I have too much going on with my personal life to worry about Internet forums. I wish you nothing but the best Michael." This rumor at this point was most likely proven false as when the original source was questioned why his claims did not come true, his response made no attempts to come up with an excuse of defense, possibly admitting he was lying. Later on, a Nintendo Direct aired on March 3rd, where a new Paper Mario game for the Wii U was announced, Paper Mario: Color Splash, which takes place in Prism Island and showed off Paper Peach and Paper Mario exploring the new land. Could the original leaker have been originally told there would be a new Paper Mario game in a new land, and the leaker used his imagination to imply that Sarasaland was this new land? No one will know for sure, but Sarasaland would definitely have been a more interesting choice! Smash 4 Ballot Results Warning: Below is rumored information to be taken with a grain of salt.* Below is the rumored process behind how the ballot votes were processed: 1. Marketing teams in each region visited numerous popular gaming and social sites to better gauge individual character interests in each region and in various gaming circles. These teams had actually been at work even before the game was officially revealed in order to see which characters suddenly gained attention and to see which stayed relevant after the game's announcement. These same people came back to the development team with numerous bits of "player suggestion data" and are the primary reason for any superficial similarities that this game has to fan-made modifications of Smash Bros. 2. In relation to the ballot the team waited until the votes had generally stabilized. This only took about 4 weeks or so before "real" voting slowed to a crawl and they could safely ignore the bots and trolls. 3. Characters were sorted into the following groups: Impossible, Irrelevant, Possible, Reasonable, and Trending, with priority for character representation going to Trending and Reasonable but Mii Fighter equipment priority going to Irrelevant and Possible. 4. Characters deemed "Impossible" were outright ignored. These include characters that did not originate in video games (Goku, Shrek), characters that had already been "deconfirmed" for various reasons (Ridley, Ice Climbers), certain 3rd party characters (the majority of indie characters and opposing console-exclusive characters, some did receive consideration though each fell to various obstacles along the way), and of course real people. 5. "Irrelevant" characters were placed on the back burner. Unlike Impossible characters Irrelevant choices weren't being completely ignored but rather became the lowest priority because the development team couldn't rationalize their potential inclusion over other choices to Nintendo's corporate heads and top investors. This primarily consisted of characters that weren't deemed to have an immediate future in Nintendo marketing due either to having come from a franchise that came out too recently to properly gauge interest (Splatoon), poor recent sales (Golden Sun), veterans that didn't make the starting roster (it was decided early on that only a single returning veteran would be chosen from each of Melee and Brawl, and the development team held an internal vote that resulted in Lucas and Roy returning. All other veteran votes on the ballot were placed into Irrelevant unless if there was a huge explosion of popularity in multiple regions, but this never happened), or simply having gone unused for some time (King K. Rool or any Kong outside of Dixie Kong, classic NES/Famicom reps that didn't make it into the starting roster). Irrelevant characters that could reasonably be created as easy clone characters were bumped up to "Reasonable", though the team eventually decided on quality versus quantity and so limited the number of ballot positions. Of note is that even though Inkling was originally placed into Irrelevant its numbers were a rather considerable percentage that couldn't be outright ignored, though the character was ultimately deemed too cost inefficient due to having to modify the game's existing engine considerably to feasibly portray the character's unique liquid arsenal and skillset, thus resulting in their Mii Equipment. 6. They then took what was left over from Possible, Reasonable, and Trending and compared total worldwide tallies across all regions. When multiple characters from a given series showed up across the lists the team tallied their totals together and that number became the "fan count" of that overall series' rep. Of these, the characters with the highest individual tally were given priority as consideration. This was one of several factors leading to Cloud's inclusion. As for when they said that Bayonetta was "Top 5" in America they meant of realistic choices (ie; not Goku/Shrek/Ridley/Inkling, etc.), and even then probably #4 or #5 to boot (if she was second or third they would've said "Top 3"). This means that that there were probably 4 realistic character choices (and any number of insane suggestions) above hers in America, but that those 4 characters were extremely low in Europe/Japan and were thus excluded as possibilities, meaning that Bayonetta won through OVERALL popularity worldwide being taken into account rather than picking from the highest choices of any one or two particular regions. There's also the part where her being in Smash helps advertise Bayonetta 2 (you know, that highly rated 3rd party Wii U title that Nintendo footed the bill for?) and that she was far and away the easiest third party to acquire rights for, making her a great choice from a corporate perspective as well. Basically Bayonetta didn't have to be number one to win, she was in an extremely lucky place and tons of stupid people wasted their votes on impossibilities. As for Kamui/Corrin being selected, it was actually Nintendo's choice and not Sakurai's. But don't fret over his inclusion because he actually didn't take ANY dev time away from the ballot choices. After the decision to go with quality over quantity was finalized the team decided to create two ballot characters: a highly voted series representative (which ended up being Cloud for "Final Fantasy, hence the "FF" as his series emblem rather than Final Fantasy VII's iconic meteor) and a highly voted character representative (Bayonetta). Corrin came into the picture because Nintendo brought in additional staff headed by Intelligent Systems personnel to work solely on his/her inclusion while the original team focused on Bayonetta. With both teams focusing on a single character they were really able to flesh out their unique aspects compared to other characters. The reason that they're both being released in February is because now that both characters are finalized only the original team is left to do the balancing and final coding work. So yeah, Corrin's there because Nintendo's just REALLY trying to push Fates. Oh, and the whole "it takes a year" thing? It's kind of true, but taken out of context: During initial development it takes about a year to go from roster selection to "internalization" to implementation. DLC didn't follow that same timeline because the entire team was devoted to just a few characters rather than them being divided across 40+ characters all at once. Realistically each DLC character takes roughly 3 months of design before implementation can begin, then another 3-5 months of tweaking, balancing, and ensuring that all of the coding meshes. Mewtwo initially had numerous problems in this department due to only having about a month and a half because the other early DLC characters were also in their initial design phase. This original schedule was going to allow for another 2 characters but the problems caused by Mewtwo's rushed release and bugs in the online coding that delayed Tournament Mode forced the team to slow down considerably. By comparison, Cloud's design phase took about 5 months for negotiations to finish but he had a working prototype up within that time and was actively being balanced with the rest of the cast because his inclusion was deemed imminent by that point, hence why he was finished so much earlier than Bayonetta and Corrin. Bugs resulting from Cross Slash's implementation are also related to why the change in shield stun took place. Where did Daisy rank? "Unfortunately I don't have any concrete information on Daisy's final placement in the ballot other than she must have placed higher than 20. What I DO know for certain is that; as far as fans wanting new Mario characters goes, Daisy/Waluigi/Paper Mario were all pretty much tied in terms of how many players expressed interest in them joining the series early on in the development cycle." My Question: Do you have any inside scoop on how Alph basically took up half of Olimar's alts, while Daisy didn't take up half of Peach's? My best theory is that Daisy just doesn't do the stuff Peach does in this game (Daisy has never picked up turnips or floated or used hearts and butt attacks, so it wouldn't make sense for them to do an Alph treatment). What annoys me though is how Lucina and Dark Pit were added instead of Daisy. "From a programming and animation stand point Olimar/Dark Pit/Lucina can all utilize the majority of their original character's animations while still remaining aesthetically pleasing and providing a convincing moveset for the character. Daisy's haughty rambunctious nature and differing physical characteristics probably made a character split with Peach impossible. Of particular note I should think that the dev team would have difficulty rationalizing Daisy floating or using any of Peach's special moves. Daisy was likely never in the running for the Lucina/Dark Pit/Dr. Mario treatment because there is no character that she can easily be copied from, so those inclusions had no impact on Daisy's chances. On another note, you have to remember that Peach's Daisy alt is something that she's had since Melee when Daisy wasn't anywhere near being in the running for becoming a playable character, so Peach continuing to have that coloration has no impact on whether or not Daisy eventually gets picked, just like Mario and his Wario alt." Daisy was planned to be a main character in Super Mario 3D World It was speculated that Daisy had been originally planned as the 5th character in Super Mario 3D World, as evidence of a Daisy icon that dated back before Super Mario 3D World's release date, pictured: This theory is most likely proven false, as other characters such as Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and even Wario have similar styled icons, as shown in the Nintendo Badge Arcade 3DS. In addition, the logo for the game has the word "MARIO" in 5 different colours: Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, and Pink Mario clearly represents the M, Luigi the A, Toad the I, and Peach the O. It appears that this could be a sign Daisy was intended to be playable and represent the R early on, but was scrapped ultimately and the Yellow R was kept to match the yellow "3D World", which matches Cat Mario's fur. In the hidden files of 3D World we found a sixth icon with an Orange Mario and with a default S icon in it. Was Daisy originally going to have that orange icon? Or was a clone was going to be in the game? Which is too unbelievable because it would have been an orange version of Mario. Apparently Nintendo is trying to use gender equality and this is one of the reasons why Peach and Rosalina were in the game. So, following this logic, Nintendo could have wanted gender equality in this game and since we had 3 males (Mario Luigi and Blue Toad) we would need 3 females. It couldn't be Toadette because she was in the prequel (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) and it couldn't be Yoshi because we'd get four males and a green suit is already taken by Luigi. Perhaps Nintendo had a problem with programming Daisy's model and had to cut her, just like when they planned Peach to be playable in a New Super Mario Bros game but they couldn't program her dress and had to remove her. In addition to this, Daisy had a 2D artwork seen in Mario Kart 7 in the same art style as the 2D artworks from Super Mario 3D World, could this mean Daisy was originally going to appear in Super Mario 3D World? See Also * Sarasaland Gossip * Fan-made Games * Sarasaland Gossip Magazine Category:Fan-made Content Category:Navigation